


Vacation Is Another Word for Hell

by tuesday



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacations are for people who aren't Mary Shannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Is Another Word for Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wanlorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/gifts).



> Written for the_wanlorn for the prompt "Mary/Marshall, forced vacation!" in my [one night only flash fic extravaganza](http://everysecondtuesday.dreamwidth.org/73260.html).

"I will end you and all you care for," Mary threatened.

"Right," Marshall said, keeping a careful distance between them as they walked to the elevator doors. "Are you going to start with my dad or yourself? Because either way, I win out in the end, and you are still going on vacation."

"I don't need one," Mary insisted.

"You shot your witness," Marshall said.

"He tried to shoot my other witness!" After a second, "And it was just in the knee. I don't know why he complained when it could've been so much worse."

"His return to his criminal roots is why you still have a job," Marshall said, "and that attitude is why Stan wants you to take a break before the required therapy sessions."

Mary stopped. "Oh, no. That's--that's not even--"

"It's protocol," Marshall said.

"It's bullshit." Mary scowled. "Maybe I could--"

"_No_," Marshall said.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Just _no_."

It really said something about Mary's week at home with her family--Marshall had told her to leave the state--that she came back to work _more_ short-tempered and likely to go for her gun.


End file.
